My no good dirty stinkin life!
by rockergurl95
Summary: This is so stupid! What the heck! Who is this weird girl and why is she bothering me in my dreams! Haven't she heard of the word PRIVACY! UGH! When i dream i want to dream of stardom or flying or fame or even love! Not this... girl! hmph! no more oc's.
1. Chapter 2

**Okay! Im still accepting some oc's! But here are the oc's im using so far! :3**

**Hope Ann Tompson**

**Kim Cartman(Honey)**

**Iabelle (Belle) Layke**

**Catherine (Casey) McCurdy**

**Here's the storeh!**

I smiled at I felt the warmth sun hit my face. The sand below my toes was cool and the breeze was relaxing. I let out a breath when I felt a shadow cast over me. I opened my eyes and I coulda wore that they turned into hearts when I saw the lifeguard in front of me.

He was AMAZING! He was tall, muscular, bleach blonde hair, so perfect! I stood up quickly.

"You know… im 9 and a half…"

He smiled and picked me up, cradling me like a baby. I coulda melted right there as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I leaned my head in about to kiss him.

"Hello!" I heard a all too cheery voice yell.

"Eep!" He dropped me to the floor.

What is SHE doing here? UGH!

I burst up in my bed.

"AGH!" What a wonderful dream! That stupid girl ruined it! Ugh!

I got up and got dressed muttering colorful words under my breath and walked to the stair banister. I hopped on it and started sliding down when I fell back. If it wasn't for my passed out alcoholic dad and the couch under me, I would be in trouble!

"Umph!" I looked at him snoring away as I landed.

"Thanks pops!" I got up and walked into the kitchen.

I pulled out some bread and butter and proceeded to make a butter sandwich. I was just about to take a bite of my wonderful creation when my mom walked in.

"Mm! That looks delicious! I wonder how many calories that has?"

"I could careless!" And now for a bite…

"Wow… id hate for you to have a heart attack when your 18 just because you had to have that one sandwich… wouldn't you?" she asked all too innocently.

"Fine!" I got up and threw my sandwich away and grabbed a apple and washed it.

"That's my girl!" She came over and kissed my check. I rolled my eyes and walked to the door and picked up my skateboard and backpack.

"Mom! Where's my hairbrush?" My obnoxious sister yelled coming down the stairs. She's so preppy it makes me vomit.

"Couldn't tell ya honey!" Mom yelled from the kitchen.

"Ugh! Do YOU know… thing?" She asked me using her completely original nickname for me.

"Nope!" With that I raced outside and started skateboarding to the bus stop where Belle, Bebe (gross), Red (mega gross), Casey and Hope were.

I took a bite out of my apple and looked up. There was a tall girl with caramel colored hair pulled back into a pony with skinny jeans and a black shirt that says "Bite Me" In the middle of the sidewalk…and I didn't have time to dodge her.

She and I both noticed this and without a second thought I collided with her.

Owie.. that was NOT fun…

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay? Im so sorry!" She immediately stood up sounding completely worried.

"Yah… yah im fine…" I sat up.

"Im so sorry! I hope your not hurt!"

"No im fine! What's your name… Bite Me girl?"

"Im Kim Cartman.. im new here… I got lost on the way to the busstop…."

"I can show you where it is. Southpark elementary right?"

"yes."

"Okay then follow m- waaaaaiiiiit. Cartman? Are you in any relation to Eric Cartman?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh.. Yah.. hes my brother…"

'Get out!"

"Of where?"

I stood there looking at her. Is she serious…

"Nevermind…"

I skateboarded to the busstop where everyone already was while she raced behind me.

"Hey April. Where were ya?" Hope asked as we bumped knuckles.

"I ran into this girl… Everyone this is Kim. Kim, this is everyone."

"Hi! Im Iabelle! Call me Belle!"

"And im Catherine! Call me Cassey!"

"Name's Hope. Call me Hope."

"Hello everyone! Im-"

"Uh oh… looks like the freaks are contaminating the new girl!" Bebe whispered to Red and Red giggled.

"Hey Bebitch. Why don't you keep your all too unimportant opinions to your busy self huh?" I yelled over.

"Humph!" She folded her arms and went back to talking to Red.

"Um… im Kim Cartman.. Eric Cartman's sister."

Everyone's eyes went wide and Hope started laughing.

"You poor thing!" Belle put her arms around Kim.

"Tough break girl…" Casey said walking up to her. Hope just continued laughing.

I couldn't help but chuckle myself. Belle glared at me.

"What? Im laughing at Hope's reaction!"

Belle just rolled her eyes as the bus pulled up.

"Time to go!" I yelled as we walked into the bus.

**Here's chapter 1! I hope I got the character's right! :D**


	2. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 2! The other oc's im using are:**

**Sophie Marie Starr**

**And Olivia!**

**Btw…SweetSinister… does Kim have a crush on someone else besides Kyle? **

**Ok! Here we go! Chapter two!**

I hopped off the bus and took a bite of my juicy apple.

"Hey guys!" I looked up to see the most annoying girl in fourth grade. But I guess that's why we love her. Olivia came bounding towards us waving and smiling. Sophie Star came running after her smiling as well.

"Hey Sophie! Hey Olivia!" Casey said happily waving at the two girls that had joined our little group.

"Hey girls! This is Kim! Kim Cartman!" Belle introduced the new girl. I heard Hope chuckle when Belle said Cartman.

"Hello…" Kim said shyly.

"Hello Kim! Im Sophie!"

"And im Olivia. How's it going?"

"Good… im a little nervous.."

"Don't be! Everyone here is really all bark and no bite!" Olivia smiled.

That's when the bell rang, we all looked at each other.

"C'mon Kim! We'll show you to class."

We all walked to the school and walked into Mr. Garrison's room. The other girls sat down in their designated spot and I walked Kim to Mr. Garrison's desk.

"Yo! Mr. Garrison!"

"Huh? What do you want April?" He asked in his all too famous accent.

"We've got a new student."

"Oh we do?"

"Yah."

"April why don't you go sit your ass down and new girl, you stay up here."

I flipped him off as I sat in my desk next to Butters.

"April Rodrick! Did you just flip me off?"

"Psh! Your seeing things old man."

"What?"

"What?" I acted as if I didn't hear him

"What?"

"What?" this is fun…

"Ugh… never mind. What's your name new mea- I mean new girl?"

"Im Kim…"

"Class This new girl is Kim! I expect you all to make her feel welcome! What's your last name?"

"Um.. Kim… Cartman…"

Everyone in the class gasped and looked at Cartman.

"Are you two related?" Clyde asked.

"Actually… yes… were brother and sister."

"Dude!" Stan said to Kyle.

Cartman just folded his arms angrily.

"So you have a sister? Hahahahaha!" Everyone started to laugh.

"Ey! Shutthefuckup!"

Kim just stood at the front nervously.

"Kim go have a seat behind April! Class shut up and take out your notebooks!"

Kim did as she was told and the class quieted down as Mr Garrison started talking.

I pulled out my notebook and what I saw made me gasp. That girl was on my paper! I never drew her! What the hell is she doing there?

"The hell…..?" I said under my breath.

"Something the matter April?" Mr. Garrison asked.

"Oh, um, nope. Continue."

He glared and continued talking about how Bella deserved neither the stupid sparkly vampire nor the dumb wolf.

I looked at the girl on my paper smiling innocently at me. I had a idea and picked up my pencil

What do you want? I wrote. Suddenly, words faded onto my paper.

Your help. Holy Shit!

With what? The girl didn't move as new words faded onto my paper.

I need out.

Of what?

Of this world.

This world? Does she mean my dreams?

What world?

Your dreams. Nailed it.

"Hey April. What're you doing?" Hope asked standing in front of my desk.

"Huh?"

I looked up at her as the other students started to get up and leave. Sophie was talking to Kim while Casey was talking to Olivia. Miranda was talking to Stan and Kyle.

"It's lunchtime. C'mon. Were waiting on you."

"Oh…" I looked down a my paper. The girl! She and the words! They were gone!

I stood up and quickly shoved my notebook in my bag.

"Okay lets's go."

"Yay!" Olivia cheered as we all left the room dragging a reluctant Belle with us.


	3. Chapter 4

Okay! At long last! Here's the next chapter! Sorry about the long time! And for those who submitted oc's that im not using, im sorry but I have enough! Maybe, the next story? Idk.. I still have a lot of stories to finish! For some reason I cant delete the first chapter… oh well! Enough of my gibbering! Here's the story! I hope you enjoy it!

Lunch, like the rest of the school day, was very quick, nothing really happened other than the typical glares from Kim's brother. I found it kinda funny that it pisses him off.

Once school ended, I didn't feel like riding the bus. I was about to walk home when I heard someone call my name. I turned around to see the girls racing towards me.

"You said we could go to your house remember..?" Casey said catching up.

"Oh ya… well.. Let's go." We started walking, Kim stayed behind.

"Aren't you coming?" Olivia asked, turning around.

"I can come..?" Kim asked.

"Of course!" Sophie answered, and then looked at me. I just shrugged; Kim smiled and caught up to us.

We started walking and talking. We didn't realize that it was almost dark and we were in the park.

"April how far is your house..? It's getting kinda dark…" Belle said anxiously.

"Were not that far."

"Hey, hold on…" Hope stopped.

"What's wrong?" Sophie asked.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Olivia whispered.

"hm.. Nothing.. Let's go.."

We walked a little farther until we heard a voice behind us.

"Hey fourth'ies!" A rough voice yelled.

Crap.

"We all turned around. Sophie and Kim got behind Olivia, Casey, Belle, and Me.

The 7th graders sat on their designated bikes.

"Who.. Who are they..?" Kim asked from behind us.

"7th graders…" Hoped answered, furrowing her eyebrows, stood stood defensively, ready for a fight that may come our way.

"What do you want?" Sophie shouted nervously.

"Excuse me! But we should be asking YOU that! You're on our turf!"

"This is the park! It belongs to everyone!" Belle was close to shouting.

"It belongs to us!"

"Everyone!" She argued back.

The 7th grader got off of his bike and walked over to her. He grabbed a handful of her hair and smiled as she squealed in pain.

"You better remember who you're talking to!" He yelled in her face.

"HEY! Let her go!" Olivia shouted and grabbed his arm; she started pulling it, which only made Belle squeal louder.

Another 7th grader got off of his bike and ran to Olivia. He put her in a headlock. She struggled to get free but winded up unsuccessful.

"Get away from us!" Hope barked.

"Who are YOU to tell us what to do!"

"I'll kick your ass!"

"Me too!" I was with her.

The 7th grader ooh'ed sarcastically. The leader walked over and put his face at my level."

"Oh ya." He challenged, his breath smelt like fish sticks.

"Get out of my face!" I shoved him back.

"Ow!" He yelled as he fell into the snow. "Get em!"

It was on.

One 7th grader got close to me but I kicked him in the shin and he fell to his knees. Another snuck up behind me and put me in a headlock. I saw that the girls were caught.

The leader walked over to me and glared down at me angrily. I glared back at him. He smirked.

"To the lake!"

"NO!" Belle screamed.

Satisfied that we didn't want to be thrown in the icy water of Southpark lake in 9 degree weather at night, the 7th graders shoved us forward. We each struggled and fought and yelled. We each tried to bite and hit and kick but no dice. We got closer and closer to the lake.

"Let us go! Let us go!" Sophie yelled.

Eventually, the leader yelled for them to take us to the very end of the peer that led to the middle of the lake. Ice covered every inch of it. I could tell it was thick enough to hold us if we stood on it, but there was no way in hell it would hold us if we fell in. We were led to the very end of the peer. It creaked with every step we took.

"This'll teach you fourthies about coming into OUR turf!"

"Ey! Let'em go!" We all looked over.

Craig, Tweek, Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Damien stood next to the peer.

"You heard'em guys!" The leader smirked.

"Let'em go."

Suddenly, the arm keeping me up disappeared. It was as if it was all happening in slow motion. The ice grew closer and closer. I closed my eyes and braced myself. Then….. nothing.

I didn't hear anything. No splashing water, no shouts, no screams. Nothing. Just silence. I opened my eyes to see darkness. I didn't feel anything at all. It was as if I was floating in nothingness. I tried to speak but my voice betrayed me. I couldn't hear, see, feel, or smell anything. It was as if my senses turned off.

Am I dead…?

DUNDUNDUNDUUUUNNN… Cliffhanger! I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter wont take as long. I promise!


	4. Chapter 5

My heart began to race and panic started to take over my other emotions. I closed my eyes, thinking, hoping it was all a dream. Out of nowhere, I saw her. I don't know HOW I saw her what with me being in complete darkness but… she was there. Her hair was not hard to miss. Neither were her big brown eyes. She looked at me. Not quizzically, not angrily, not even happily, she just looked at me, with a blank expression. We both floated there, staring at each other, face to face, when she reached out and wrapped her fingers around my wrist. I looked up at her, for once, relived that she was with me. She pulled on me and I felt myself move. She suddenly pulled me through what felt like… goo. I don't know how to describe it. It was some kind of… gooey substance I suppose. Anyway, I found myself being tugged through this goop and I closed my eyes. I felt a rush of air and when I opened them; my face was an inch above the ice. That's when everything came at me with rush.

The screaming of the other girls echoed in my ears as I crashed through the icy water below. The guy from Titanic was right… it DID feel like a thousand knives were stabbing me. The breath escaped my lungs as I did my best to turn around. I opened my eyes and surged for the top only to be blocked off by ice. My lungs immediately felt empty. I punched the ice. No dice. I tried to kick it, but nothing. My lungs were on fire and the only that ran through my mind was to maybe punch it, one more time. So, I readied myself, black dots swarmed my vision. I closed my eyes, and shoved my balled up fist where I thought was upward. Suddenly, I felt a hand around my wrist. It felt as if it was pulling my hand. I immediately felt my hand go through the ice.

I through my head up into the hole that my fist made, and gasped, gulping in every bit of breath that I could. That's when the cold and numbness started to take over. I closed my eyes; feeling tired all of a sudden. I felt myself being lifted out of the water. I couldn't open my eyes no matter how hard I tried. I heard various people yelling, most that I didn't recognize.

"Did you call the ambulance?" One panicked voice yelled. It sounded kinda like… Shelly?

"Yes! They're on their way!" A random woman answered.

"Do whatever it takes! Just keep the girls warm until they arrive!"

I felt a jacket wrap around me. I also felt myself being hugged tightly. I didn't know who… I barely opened my eyes to see, but I just saw a blur. I don't know who it was.

"Hey buttholes! Why wasn't I invited?" I heard Cartman's voice.

"Not the time Cartman!" I heard Craig yell. He was close to me.

"Ey! What's going on? Why're the girls being hugged by you buttholes?"

"The seventh graders dropped them into the water; we're trying to keep them warm!" Kenny yelled.

"The ambulance should be here soon kids! Not to worry!" And old sounding voice assured. It sounded like a man. I don't know…

"Ambulance… but… is my sister one of the girls…?"

"Why do YOU care?" Stan yelled.

"I…I…"

I groaned. Everything went quiet.

I opened my eyes to see that I was in a white Hospital room, and in a small bed. Machines beeped and buzzed on both sides of my bed. The room was pretty big, and I looked over to the side to see that I shared the room with someone else. Flowers and a card rested on the bedside table next to me. A scrawny nurse with brown hair, raised in a messy bun ran into the room.

"Ah! I see you're awake! Lovely to see your brown eyes dear! How are you feeling?"

"Um…. Fine… my head kinda hurts… but… I feel fine I guess. How long have I been asleep?"

"Uhhh… I'd say for about 3 days."

"3 days!" I shot up.

"Careful dear. The doctor will be here in just a second. He'll be able to answer all of your questions." She raced out and exactly one minute later, a brown haired man popped into the room.

"Why HELLO Alice! How are we feeling?"

"Fine."

"Great!" He looked at the clipboard in his hands and nodded, passing it to a nurse who left the second it was set in her hands.

"Do you know where you are?"

"I'm guessing, in a hospital."

"Correct! Do you know why?"

"I almost froze death."

"Correct again! Wow, you sure know your stuff!" he winked.

I rolled my eyes… Southpark doctors….

"Well… you gave us all a bit of a fright, but luckily, you were able to pull through with flying colors! I looked at your chart and your vitals are normal, your heart rate is great, and if we wanted to, we could discharge you right now!"

"Can't you?"

We think it would be better to let you stay at least one more night. Just to make sure."

I nodded. "Fair enough." Then a realization hit me.

"My friends! How are they? WHERE are they?"

"Don't worry; your friends are just fine! You actually share a room with one." He nodded to the empty bed next to me.

"A miss… Sophie, sleeps there."

"Where is she now?"

"She's with the other girls. They are down at the fun center. That's where the sick kids can go and hang out and talk to each other. They play games and watch TV; they have so much fun there!"

"Can I go…?"

The doctor looked me over. "I don't see why not."

That was more than enough for me! I hopped out of bed and took all the wires off of me. I raced to the hallway and saw a sign that pointed to where the room was and I raced over to it as fast as my legs could carry me.

When I got to the room, I saw that it was two times bigger than my room back at home. The walls were painted yellow with a jungle theme to it. Animals were painted on the walls. In the back, kids gathered around a tv. There were tables where kids were coloring, talking, and playing games. That's when I saw the girls sitting at a table, playing cards.

I ran over to them. Olivia was the first one that spotted me.

"April!" She raced over and hugged me.

Relief and happiness washed over me.


End file.
